Experiments directed towards establishment of the mechanism of carboxypeptidase A are outlined. Substrate analogs possessing terminal sulfonate groups in place of carboxylates are being examined. The kinetics of amide hydrolysis by nitrocarboxypeptidase A are under investigation. Extention of the novel ideas underlying the mechanistic theory to other proteolytic enzymes is progressing.